Talk:Stealth Sangheili
Stealth Elite Shields I would just like to point out a minor error in the article. It states that the stealth elite's shields are "almost 50% the strength of a standard minor elite's." On legendary in halo 2, it takes 7 carbine headshots to kill a stealth elite, while it takes 10 for a minor, thus, they have 70% the strength of the minor elite. Or, to put it another way, a major elite takes 14 carbine headshots, and thus you could also say their shields are half as powerful as the major elite's. I figured I would stick this on the talk page so that others can confirm it before changing the article. Quakeomaniac 21:39, December 8, 2009 (U Spartan laser I would just like to note that in the article it states that a good tactic to use to kill a stealth elite is to use a spartan laser on them to kill them. The spartan laser wasn't introduces until Halo 3 and by then Elites were your allies so this is innacurate as it cannot be proven or used in any of the previous Halo games. So i strongly reccomend sombody remove that from the article Bustie24 23:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :As opposed to you? Also - is that your real signature, or did you just copy someone else's hard-code and change the name?-- Forerun ' 01:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Stealth Elite Armor Color It's written in this page: "In ''Halo 2, there are two armor colors for Stealth Elites: the normal silver and a brown color. The brown armored Elites are stronger, and may be a higher rank." I don't think so, I mean, in my opinion the two colors look different just because of the lightning. I have never noticed that one of them is strongest than the other. How can you say that? It can get confusing, but if you look at the .map file of any level (using programs like Entity or Insolence) featuring stealth elites, like "Outskirts", it shows stealth and stealth major, looking at the metadata, you can find that stealths have: 90 HP body, and 45 HP shield (On Legendary). On the other hand stealth majors have: 140 HP body, 70 HP shield (On Legendary). Taking this into account, and the fact that you can look at each rank's armor colors with this program, it's true. By the way it's pretty cool to look at this stuff, so if you have any questions send me a message.Mgal3 05:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I believe they in fact are different ranks. I do admit that the lighting does complicate things, but it shoudn't if two bodies are laying right by each other. By my research, I've found that both a blue Elite Minor and a grey Stealth Elite generally take two body shots with a sniper rifle before death on Heroic, while both the red Elite Major and the brown Stealth Elite generally take three ''body shots with a sniper before death on Heroic. And, may I add, brown Stealth Elite is usually leading the charge, with any grey Stealth Elites, Elite Minors, Jackals and Grunts following him (for the most part), much like an Elite Major. That said, I think we should at the very least think about splitting this into two pages (i.e. Stealth Elite/Stealth Elite Minor and Stealth Elite Major, respectively). Please tell me what you think about it.TK 234 19:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :If there's enough information for them to warrant their own page then I think its a good idea. But I'm a little confused on colour. So the Grey ones in Halo 2 were Minors and the Brown ones were Majors... were the Grey ones Minors in Halo:CE too and the Cyan ones the Majors in that game? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi]] 19:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : :You've got it about the H2 elites LostJedi, the grey ones were minors and the brown ones were majors. In Halo CE, i believe there was only one rank of stealth elite, just two different forms (plasma rifle and energy sword), via HMT. I believe the color differences have more to do with the lighting than anything else, as they have the same 100 HP.Mgal3 04:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Mgal3, so can you take a look at the Special Operations Elites too? Because I noticed they have two different armor colors in Halo 2, one of them being slightly darker than the other (look at the two SpecOps that follow you in the level "The Oracle"). .Skysurf 19:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Skysurf, as far as I know, those are variations in armor color that appear in gameplay between ranks. You're right about the different colors though, I've have certainly noticed it, especially on the level The Oracle with the two in the beginning. I'll look through the map files tonight, however I'm pretty sure there is only on version of Spec Ops gameplay-wise. There are differences in the actual color values in armor between ranks, with some having more noticable differences than others due to original color, lighting, and environment. Whether or not they are meant to be different ranks, however, I am not sure, as shield and hit points remain the same, for one character.Mgal3 19:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : SpecOps? Wouldn't stealth be a form of SpecOps? I usually relate SpecOps to stealth missions, so I just made that connection... - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and the night begins again... 01:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::SpecOps Elites do use camoflage as stealth but the role and purpose of a "Stealth Elite" and a "SpecOps Elite" differs. Their armour capabilities also may vary regarding shielding. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC)